Future work is in three areas: 1) Futile cycles. We will extend studies of recycling between glucose and glucose 6-P by using 2-3h glucose to tissues other than liver, which have glucose 6-P activity, namely intestinal with 2-3H-U-14C glucose and tritium yield in water, 14C uptake and analytical glucose uptake will be compared. 2) Glycogen Synthesis. The effect of glutamine on glycogen synthesis from lactate, dihydroxyacetone and fructose by alloxan and streptozotocin diabetic rats will be studied. 3) The sources of reducing equivalents for fatty acid synthesis in rat hepatocytes will be determined. The rate of glucose 6-P metabolism via the pentose cycle will be measured in rat hepatocytes.